


Any Time

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine the Avengers trying their best to help Bucky integrate in society. Imagine Bucky slowly opening to the other Avengers, slowly trusting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time

It started slowly.

Bucky would perch with Clint in the vents, eyes narrowed as he watched the others go about their business. After a few weeks, he stopped bringing weapons up with him, content to watch and observe. At first, he’d been cautious, looking for threats; after a while, Clint couldn’t help but suspect that he just liked watching the others go about their routine. It was safe, it was stable, and he could confirm that none of his new teammates were injured or otherwise in need of trouble. He grew bolder slowly, skittering down the beams so he could fetch Tony a tool he was looking for or make a sandwich for Steve when he went to debrief a mission without grabbing some food first.

He started going on missions, after that. He stayed up on the rooftops, falling back into his role of sniper. It kept him safer and less likely to be triggered so Steve refused to let him join them on the ground until he was sure he was ready. Bucky seemed content to remain atop buildings, though, as long as it meant he could keep an eye on his new allies. He mostly looked out for Natasha and Steve and panicked whenever they were hurt – which was as dangerous a situation as Bruce Hulking Out in public. When they returned home, he babied them until they were stable and then retreated to the shadows.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” He said after one mission as Clint wrapped a bandage around a gash on his forearm, surprising the archer.

“Thanks, Barnes; thanks for having my back.”

“Any time.”

Progress. It was slow, but certainly worth it.


End file.
